A Broken Birth
by Code.Fleur
Summary: There's never enough time when you know you're going to die. Are 18 years really enough?
1. The New Girl

" The usual; beating up a few idiots who think they can take over the world, traveling, meeting other super heroes, and making new friends."

--

A Broken Birth

Chapter One :

An average day for the Teen Titans would include butt-kicking of some sort. But today was an extremely dull day; it was already late into the afternoon and nothing exciting came up that is, not counting Beast Boy and Cyborg's daily meat argumentations. Currently, Starfire was giving her first attempt at the GameStation ( and failing miserablely ) with Beast Boy as her teach, Raven was reading another one of her magic books, and Cyborg had gone off to make a snack. A strange pattern of thumps could be heard beyond the main doors. Robin was having a go at the punching bags as a result of nothing else better to do.

An hour later, Robin entered the main room with a towel around his neck. Raven's face was still blocked by her leather-bound book. Cyborg joined his two friends in a thrilling game of Off Road Races Max. At this point, Cyborg and Beast Boy were leaning towards the screen, their butt's on the verge of falling off the sofa. Cyborg was repeatedly muttering very specific intructions to himself while Beast Boy had finally edged off this seat. That fraction of a second in which Beast Boy had to reseat himself, Cyborg pulled ahead and crossed the finish line first.

" Aw yeah, who's the master? " Cyborg dropped his controller and began to chant, " Go Cyborg, go Cyborg, go Cyborg! "

Beast Boy had crossed his arms over his chest, mumbling that it was only because he was distracted. Starfire tried to cheer him up by telling a Tamaranian joke involving an Oharg, but only succeded in confusing the poor lad. Robin leaned against the sink, watching his friends with a small smile, and took a gulp from his water bottle. Raven lifted her book higher, as if it would deflect all the noise. Now Starfire was doing an impression of what would've been funny on her home planet but on Earth it meant nothing except for the possibility she was insane. The Titans crime alert began to flash, accompanied by the siren that resounded throughout the entire Tower.

--

In the city, Adonis was showing off his so-called muscles by throwing around cars, mail boxes, newsstands, or just whatever made him look brawny. The men cowered in fear of his artifical strength and the boys hid behind their mothers. Women and girls ran from Adonis' reach; all excpet one. A girl stood next to a black backpack on the street corner. Her wavy brown, shoulder length hair ruffled slightly against the breeze. She stood with her hands on her hips and looked Adonis up and down with her brown eyes. Another small gust sent a ripple across her white tanktop and her red shorts.

Adonis swooped down and grabbed the girl like King Kong would. " You're coming with me cutie. "

She gave no protest to his command. She showed no sign of fear and didn't struggle against his binding grip. In fact, she seemd most relaxed having been taken hostage by a man in a super-suit. One man could've sworn she yawned as Adonis smashed his mini van. At one point, she requested that Adonis not to hold her too tight.

" Be quiet. " he said.

" I'm warning you; you'd better stop. " she sighed, her eyes glimmered red.

" Who's going to stop me? The Titans aren't here. " he laughed.

" There's me. "

--

The Titans came upon Adonis when something in his left hand began to give off red and white sparks. Then, as if it was being over-loaded with energy, his hand blew up. From their distance, the Titans spotted something white and red fall to the ground. That red and white something was a girl. Her hands were clenched, and danced with the same red and white sparks. Adonis raised a foot, either planning to crush the girl or kick her out of his way. But as his foot was about to make contact, she jumped up onto it, her boots clicking as she did so. With great agility and grace, she back-flipped safely onto the top of a light pole. Even with her heels, she was balanced perfectly on bulb cap extending outwards to the street.

" Whoa... " Beast Boy's eyes widened at her performance.

" Outstanding! " Starfire clapped her hands happily.

The girl shot a quick glance over her shoulder to see who it was cheering her on. Using that to his advantage, Adonis knocked her off with his right hand. The Titan sprang forward to see if she was okay; she was fine -angry- but fine. She flicked some rubble off her shirt and, to the Titans surprise, flew up face to face with Adonis.

" Let's get a few things straight _boy._ My name is Kaleah Aries, _not _cutie. When I ask something of you, _don't tell me to be quiet _'cause talking to you couldn't have, in any way, prevented you from wreaking pointless havoc. " She paused jabbing his forehead with her index finger for a brief moment. " And_ if you even think about hit_-- "

Kaleah was cut off as Adonis swatted her into a building, causing all five Titans to cringe as if the pain was inflicted upon them. Seconds later Kaleah emerged, her white top and boots dusted with dirt and more rubble, her eyes dangerously red. She exhaled and said cooly, " Okay, " she nodded twice and tapped her right foot. " You think you're _so strong_ don't you? Let's compare your arificial power against mine. "

There was a streak of red and white as Kaleah flew from the building. Her right fist smashed into the 'A' insignia on his chest. Her fingers seized some circuitry and wrenched them out. She nonchalantly tossed the wires over her shoulder and grinned at the bewildered expression, that may become permanent, on Adonis' face. Next her hands flew at his helmet which she tore off with ease. The suit began to make queer popping and snapping noises and jolts of electricity began to glitter the area around it.

" I know that's one girl I'm not ever gunna mess with. " Cyborg muttered, gaining a nod from Beast Boy.

Kaleah heaved Adonis out of the suit as it blew up. She refrained the urge to slap him silly, and just let him down on the ground. There, he attempted to punch her in the face with a bony fist which she dodged expertly, and sent a tiny stream of what seemed to be white lightning at his chest. Though minuscule the bolt was, it sent Adnois a good twenty feet away from her. It was then that Kaleah noticed Adonis wore nothing but a pair of spandex briefs. She raised an eyebrow in confusion, not to mention disgust, and asked him, " Where're your clothes? "

There was no answer from the boy; his eyes rolled over and he keeled over. Kaleah flew over to him and nudged his arm with the toe of her boot. She turned around, hoping to ask a civilian directions to the jail, to be struck across the face. Thinking she was under attack, she thrust her left hand at her opponent; the two fingers farthest to the left curled in. The tips of her fingers just touched the forehead of her 'foe', who turned out to be Beast Boy. He had wanted to give her a friendly pat on the back when she had suddenly turned around.

" Who are you? " she asked, her fingers still in proximity of his forehead.

Beast Boy's attention was focused more on her fingers, which whizzed with red and white energy, than her question. She tapped his head in an attempt to get an answer out of him. Without warning, he morphed into a turtle and hid in his shell. She bent down and picked up the green shell, and said into it, " Uh...I didn't mean to scare you. "

Again, without forewarning, Beast Boy changed back into his human form and squeaked, " You might think about keeping your hands to yourself dude. "

" So...Who are you again? "

Four others in uniform, or halloween costumes, appeared behind the green changeling. Once she spotted Robin, she didn't need Beast Boy's answer to know who they were. She began to bounce as she named off each of the Titans, " Raven, Starfire, Cyborg, Robin, and Beast Boy! This is so _awesome_! "

" Um...Hi. " Cyborg waved. " What're you doing here? "

" The usual; beating up a few idiots who think they can take over the world, traveling, meeting other super heroes, and making new friends." she shrugged.

From the corner of her eyes, she spotted a purple blur heading right for her. Within the next second, Starfire siezed Kaleah in a tight embrace and beamed, " Splendid! Tell me, do you wish to be my friend? What is your name? Where were you born? What is your favorite color? Do you like mustard? "

Kaleah pried Starfire away from her with no problems and shook her arms, just to make sure they were still there. She answered Starfire's bombarment of questions in the order they were pelted at her : Yes. Kaleah Aries. Avalon City. Red. Only on hotdogs. Kaleah decided this would be a good time to pop the question, seeing that she just saved their city from Adonis.

" I was wondering...Are the Titans taking new members? "

--


	2. Everyone Has Secrets Right?

A Broken Birth :

Chapter Two : Everyone Has Secrets. Right?

" _Dude, that is not cool_! " Beast Boy scowled as he pulled his pants back up. He added, under his breath, " But it was funny. "

Cinderblock doubled over in laughter at the sight of Beast Boy's boxers; they were purple with what looked like green hearts. It was Kaleah's last resort since lightning and thunder had no effect on rock. Everytime she hit him with a bolt or two, he mocked her. It didn't take long for Kaleah's impatience and anger to get the better of her. But instead of lashing out at the dim-witted blockhead, she stepped aside to think of a way to distract him; that's where Beast Boy had come in.

Cyborg was running over to give her a high-five but a glower from Robin killed it. She assumed these were some of the reasons that suspended her membership into the Titans for a month now. Kaleah admitted that she could be goofy, but when it comes time to be serious, she's there 100. But then there were a few occasions which unnecessary damage was wrought upon the property of innocent citizens. The Titans and Kaleah brought their attention back to Cinderblock, who had recovered from laughing and resumed destruction. Starfire carried on with peppering him with Starbolts, Cyborg kept firing his canon, and Robin thew his disks while whacking with his staff. Raven's eyes were obsidian black like her power as she thrust a telephone pole at the small of Cinderblock's neck. Beast Boy, who was fashioned as in elephant, was attemption to overturn the villian by grabbing a rugged leg with his trunk.

In another attempt to zap Cinderblock, she directed a immense charge of red thunder and white lightning at his head. The light only added to the glow of the mid-day sun, making it so bright everyone had to shield their eyes. Over the crackled of energy, Robin could hear Kaleah saying something to Cinderblock, " It's basic science really; with enough power, you can overload any insulator. "

" _GLARGH_! " he growled.

The brilliance of her attack spread back two blocks, blinding everyone and everything. When the light died down, and everyone could see with their eyes, Cinderblock lay on the floor giving off a swirl of smoke. Kaleah felt pretty darn good at the moment; she had taken down the bad guy without causing excess wreckage or taking any to herself. But that feeling of triumph didn't linger, for in the next instant Cinderblock regained enough strength to clout her with a car. She smashed into a building, harder than when she had with Adonis. She reappeared, faltering in her flight, her face showing something between pain and sheer resentment. After having her around for a month, the Titans predicted that she'd go and give him a good piece of her mind. But she didn't; her eyes closed and she free-falled to the land below. Something in Robin's head snapped and his stomach churned.

--

After hauling Cinderblock to the maximum security jail with extreme difficulty, they saw to it that Kaleah was examined. Other than some medial cuts and bruises, she was fine. But that did nothing to explain why she wasn't waking up. The Titans took hourly turns to watch over Kaleah, who was in the infirmary room, in case she worsened or woke up. In the first four watches, nothing changed. Raven left the room and notified the Boy Wonder that his hour was now. He felt uneasy being in the same room alone with her, even though Kaleah wasn't awake. There was something about Kaleah that was unnerving. It wasn't that he felt that she was evil or bad news, actually he didn't know what to think of her. She could be so loony one second and dead serious the next.

The sunlight coming from a window hit the beads on the bracelet that cirlced Kaleah's left wrist. Robin gazed at her string of beads finding that more than 3/4's of the beads were white, leaving a few red ones. You could say it was a very unique bracelet but strange at the same time. He gently lifted her hand to get a better view of the jewelry. The bead that divided the red and white sections was red, fading into white. It would appear that the stones were either changing from white to red or red to white.

" Robin.. ? "

Surprised, he dropped her hand, his face coloring up. He muttered, " Sorry, I was looking at your bracelet. "

" It's exquisite isn't it? " Kaleah twisted a white bead lovingly, " My...sisters gave it to me. "

There was an uncomfortable silence, but it only felt that way in Robin's opinion. Kaleah enjoyed his company though he was often cold towards her, and that they barely talked. He broke the quietude when he flipped open his communicator and told the others Kaleah was awake. They shared another period of silence while waiting for Beast Boy and Cyborg to charge in. Kaleah was expecting them to look happy to see her up and at it but they all looked worried beyond her imagination.

" What happened to you back there? " Raven asked bluntly.

" Man, you just blacked out on us! " Cyborg exclaimed.

Kaleah bit her lip; she had wanted to avoid another one of her long-winded explanations. She looked at her friends questioning looks and couldn't deny them the right. She sat up in bed, crossed her legs, and took in a deep breath.

" I can explain but you have to promise me that this won't be the reason you let me join the Teen Titans. " Keleah waited for each of them to nod before continuing. " I was born the weaker twin and the doctor's gathered that I wouldn't make it through the night. These two scientists there offered to help me; they had an unstable, untested neuro-eletrocutor that would 'zap' me. My parents took the chance since there was no real risk involved. If it worked, I'd live to see the next day and if it didn't I wouldn't. Lucky for me, the neuro-electrocutor worked but only giving me the oppurtunity to live til I turned 18.

" But then my parents didn't want me, they thought I was some kind of science-created mutant; a freak in other words. The two scientists, Ferrah and Arabella, took me in and raised me. They gave me everything; sending me to lessons to learn different things, buying me whatever I wanted...A family. But I wanted to see more of the world before I left it. At 13, I left Avalon City to travel and do what I wanted. Ferrah and Arabella supported my choice, and sent me off with my own banking account. We made a pact that as long as I visited every year, they'd continue to give me an 'allowance'. This bracelet, " Kaleah motioned to her left hand, " they gave to me as a reminder of how long I'd have left. With each passing moment the red will fade, and once I turn 18, the entire thing will be snow white. "

No one commented on Kaleah's life story. Their heads hung low, thinking of what it would be like to be in her position. Kaleah didn't want them to feel sorry for her so she said, " But there's no pain when I die, I just fall asleep. I've never blamed my parents for leaving me, but I thank them for choosing the choice to try and save me. Ferrah and Arabella gave me the life my real parents couldn't have. I mean sure there are somethings I may never get to try out, like a boyfriend-- "

" Why not? " Beast Boy asked, cutting her short.

" Because I don't want any baggage, you know, making it harder for people when I leave. But I've always wanted my first kiss to be in the rain. " Kaleah giggled. " I doubt that's going to happen. "

--


	3. Unknown Farewell

A Broken Birth :

Chapter Three : Unknown FarewellI

Cyborg's somewhat fatherly instincts kicked in when Kaleah had wanted to go out. He wasn't the only one; no one wanted yesterday's incident to repeat itself. Kaleah stubbornly insisted that she was fine but Cyborg, with the back-up of four Titans, was firm. She gave in to Cyborg's extremely specific orders ( Kaleah had ways of finding loopholes and worming her way out ) and settled herself on the couch while the Titans went out to rent a movie. Boredom loomed in the Tower as soon as the five Titans left, leaving Kaleah to deal with it alone. She spotted the undone dishes, it was BB's turn, in the sink and sighed.

--

In truth, the Titans weren't renting a movie or doing anything related to a big-screen cinema copied onto a disk and mass produced. They had ventured into the park and found themselves a satisfying private spot. The sky was slightly gray with the sun peeping through the clouds and the wind was calm and quiet. They all took a seat on the grass, waiting for someone to speak, most likely Robin.

" Kaleah's been with us for weeks on in now, and it's about time for us to consider her membership. " Robin started out.

" Come on dude, do we really need to consider? She's amazing! " Cyborg burst out. " She'd make a great addition to the team. "

" Her powers kick the butt! " Starfire added.

Robin cupped his left elbow in his right hand while his left hand rubbed his chin.

--

Having done the dirty dishes, Kaleah set out to clean the Tower. This was something that would overcome her when she became bored to the extreme. She did not clean anyone's rooms, especially stayed away from Raven's, but she did clean every other nook and cranny of the Tower.

--

" This isn't that hard Robin. " Beast Boy chimed in.

" We have to think about the goods and bads of having her on the team. " Robin told his team. " She tends to be ...uh, un-focused sometimes. "

" She was able to knock out Cinderblock, even though she was side-tracked by her frustration." Raven noted in her flat voice.

--

If anyone was watching right now, they'd see Kaleah sprawled on the floor with her arm strectching to under the couch. They would hear the loud,deafening hum of a vaccum cleaner. Of course then they'd wonder why she didn't just pick up the couch with one hand and vaccum with the other. Easy question, she didn't want to misplace any of their furniture or belongings. The hand-held vaccum sucked onto something that was too big and began to make funny noises. Kaleah brought the machine out to find that it had captured one of Robin's Bird-A-Rangs. She picked it up gingerly in her hands, holding it to her chest. Then, as if it burned to hold it, she threw the weapon across the room and looked at it like she would a tarantula.

" This...isn't right... " she whispered hoarsely to herself.

She ran a hand through her hair, trying to calm down and figure out what to do. Quickly, she ran to her room and dug around for her backpack.

--

" So it is decided? " Starfire asked Robin for the millionth time.

" Yes. " Robin exhaled.

Cyborg busted the doors open and yelled, " KALEAH! Get your butt down here! "

Seconds ticked by and Kaleah didn't appear. Cyborg assumed she was in herroom, listening toloud music as usual.Raven commented on the cleanliness of the Tower, not counting the stray Bird-A-Rang and the vaccum that was still on. The Titans shared confused looks when Starfire came back from Kaleah's room and informed them it had been cleaned out. She had left but why when she was so close to her goal of becoming a Titan? The month she spent trying to prove her self worthy was wasted.

" Women. " Beast Boy rolled his eyes. " They're so complicated. "

They had no idea why she left, where she was, and when she'd be coming back. Starfire marked the day that Kaleah left, June 8.

An estimated year passes with no news from Kaleah. Though they did miss her, nothing much really changed around the Tower. Beast Boy lost someone to join in on his silly pranks. Cyborg lost a commendable challenger for Off Road Races Max and in sports. Starfire and Raven lost a friend to talk to and kill time with. Robin lost an excellent sparring partner. When Kaleah was around, no one was lonely because it was an even number. But with her absent, someone would be alone at some point.

--

June 15...

It was 7am in the morning when the doorbell, along with pounding that shook the Tower, woke the Titans. Each one of them stumbled from their rooms to answer the door. Beast Boy complained about how this was interrupting his beauty sleep and would de-beautify him. Cyborglooked as if he was sleepingon his feet.Starfire and Robin's hair were tousled and Raven just looked grumpier than usual. The same thought ran through all five minds : Who could it be? The only way to the Tower was by water transportantion, swimming, or flying. The teens were completely, highly alert in case it was an attack. The doors whooshed open and Robin yelled, " Titans go! "

Then everything stopped, for standing in their doorway was Kaleah holding a cake. She blinked a couple of times and smiled, " I see you guys didn't miss me. "

" Kaleah! You are, " Starfire jumped to hug, more like tackle, Kaleah, " back! "

Kaleah threw the cake into air where it was engulfed in a black power and brought down to safety. But then Kaleah, on the other hand, was knocked off her feet due to the force of Starfire's hug. A handshake from Robin, and high fives from Beast Boy and Cyborg. From Raven there was, " What's the cake for? "

" Oh yeah! " She whipped out of her backpack, a pack of candles, some party hats, streamers, and a lighter. " My birthday was a week ago, and I didn't get a cake and now I do! "

" Speaking of the past, Leah, where were you... " Beast Boy stopped to do some math with his fingers, " in the last ten years! "

" You might want to drop the zero. " Raven monotoned. " It's only been a year. "

" I was visiting my sister, Nicky. We meet privately every year because our parents think I'd be a bad influence or something on her. " Kaleah shrugged her shoulders causually. " Robin, can I talk to you on the roof privately. "

" Uh, sure. "

--

" So what do you need to talk about. " Robin stepped out onto the roof and Kaleah took a seat at the edge.

" I don't normally live life by rules, I don't want anything else to limit me but, I do have some. There's how I should'nt reveal my secret, don't get attached to one place, and don't fall in love; and I broke all three. "

" Er... " Robin kicked a small pebble on the ground, wondering why she chose to talk to him. Unlike saving lives and quantum physics, feelings were not his forte.

" When I first saw him, I knew there'd be something, even though it'd be one-sided. He's handsome, mysterious, smart, daring, determined, but understanding and a little on the short side (_ or it just might be my heels..._ ) " Kaleah continued on with a smile.

" Uh, so who is he? " The words left his mouth before he even knew it. He wanted to know, was it Cyborg? Beast Boy? The question seemed to amused Kaleah as a chuckle escaped her lips. She shook her head, pulled her knees up to her chest, and looked up at Robin.

" Talk about dense, it's _you _Robin. " Kaleah laughed at Robin's surprised expression, it was what she'd thought his reaction would be. " I don't expect you to return these feelings, I came into this knowing it'd be unrequitted. With the time I have left, I just want to use it wisely; do what I want to do, go where ever I please, and get out whatever I need to say. Simply living life to the fullest and making the best of it. I've already experienced so much and now I can add a little more to that.

" I'm not going to jepordize the relationship between you and Starfire, I'm not staying for long. "

" Why? " Again, he spoke before thinking.

--


	4. Just Because

A Broken Birth

Chapter Four : Just Because

Before Kaleah could answer him, Robin's communicator went off. Just like that, the subject was dropped and the two teen heroes left to do their jobs. They reached the western part of the city where it seemed to be covered in...yarn. A piece of catnip hurtled towards them, blowing up as it made contact with the pavement. Beast Boy made a remark on how it looked as if a giant kitten had run a rampage through here. Starfire and Robin flinched; they were both thinking about Kitten, Killer Moth's daughter who had forced Robin to take her to prom.

" Oh Robbie Poo! " crooned a sickly sweet voice, causing Robin's facial color to turn green.

Standing on the building to their right, was a blonde girl in a pink catsuit. Kaleah had to cover her mouth to stop her explosion of laughter. Starfire was gritting her teeth while her hands were a ferocious green. In a very acrobatic manner, the girl jumped down from the building. Everyone exept Kaleah looked shocked beyond their imaginations.

" Surpised to see me out of juvie, Robbie Poo? " she smiled a very suspicious smile, " I knew the first thing I had to do was to come find you, _me-ow._ "

Suddenly, she draws back a hand and slashes it across Robin's chest, leaving five long gashes. Turns out, she had five long, metal claws jutting out from her fingers. Next, from the collar around her neck, she takes out some more catnip and throws it. Everyone predicted that move and jumped clear of the kibbles and bits. _Now this is taking catty to a completely new level,_ thought Kaleah as she hoovered in the air. Her following trinket looked like a belt buckle. She stuck it onto a wall and clicked a button; it began to emit funny screeches that only affected Cyborg. As if a deadly virus had hit his system, he immediately shut down.

" Titans, go! " Robin shouted, wincing from the cuts on his chest.

Raven sent cars, telephone poles, light poles, peices of cement, or in other words, just about anything that would hurt. But Kitten dodged everything in a very cat-like style and then tossed a yarnball at Raven. It didn't necessarily explode, but it _popped_, wrapping it's threads all around Raven. The more she struggled or tried to use her powers, the tighter the yarn became. _Three down, two to go,_ Kitten thought, not having noticed Kaleah yet. She discreetly pulled something out of her collar, and chucked a handful at Beast Boy who had shifted into a hawk that was diving for her head. Beast Boy, still in the air, changed back into his human form, dropped to the ground,and moaned in agony.

" My eyes, I can't see! They - " he stopped for a moment, " _DUDE_, WAS THAT _CAT LITTER_! "

Kitten purred in response and smirked. She was reaching for her collar again when Kaleah sent an arrow of red thunder zooming her way. But Kitten very precisely stepped out of it's path and purred again, " Another chick Robbie Poo? You go through girls pretty fas-- "

A starbolt hammered her in the chest, throwing her off balance. Starfire descended from the sky and stated, " Cease your taunts Kitten. Kaleah is my friend and she _would _never do anything like that. "

" I don't answer to Kitten anymore, " she flipped her hair snobbishly. " It's Catgirl. "

Kaleah laughed right out loud. She had one hand around her waist, the other covering her mouth, and continously shook her head. This outraged Kitten a.k.a Catgirl. Catgirl walked up to Kaleah and swatted her across the face. The laughing died, along with any other sounds that could've been heard. Kaleah raised her head, her eyes no longer solid brown, and stared blankly at Catgirl.

" What? Can't take a hit? " Catgirl scoffed.

" Oh she's dead. " Beast Boy whispered, having estimated the situation by sound. He had learned from watching her pulverize baddies, not to hit Kaleah, and then rub it in her face afterwards. He was right, because a split second later, Kaleah's charged up fist drove into Catgirl's stomach.

" Actually _Kitten_, I can take a hit. " Kaleah sneered darkly, " But judging from the fact that you're not getting up, you're the one that can't take a hit. Although that _did_ hurt. " She rubbed her cheek vigorously.

Catgirl, or Kitten as Kaleah chooses to call her, slowly got up and was mighty ticked. She pulled off her tail which turned out to be a whip in disguise. First, she cracked the strip of leather at Starfire, who flew out of the way. Then she brought it crashing down on Kaleah's bare arm. Catgirl smiled smugly and recoiled her weapon. Kaleah screamed in pain but quickly recuperated. Catgirl really knew how to push Kaleah's buttons, and she loved to do it. Starfire swooped down like an eagle, firing green Starbolts from her eyes. Catgirl was hit, but she was able to unroll her whip and twist it around the Tamranian's waist. Then, she pulled Starfire down with her.

" If I fall, I'm taking you with me whore. " Catgirl growled through gritten teeth.

This came as a supreme unexpectation to the Titans minus Kaleah. The last time they had seen Catgirl was when she was the spoiled daughter of Killer Moth. No one would've guessed her to _ever_ be this skilled in any way other than being a pain in the ass. Starfire rose from the ground bearing a few new scratches and bruises. As if things were strange enough, Catgirl got back up on her feet, also with minor injuries.

" What did you do to yourself? " Raven muttered from her yarnball.

" Chemical enhancement; she injected herself with who knows what. " Robin answered.

Catgirl let loose a witch cackle that was interrupted when a combonation of red thunder, white lightning, and starbolts. The bomb made direct contact leaving Catgirl weak, but did not stop her. The claws that she had retracted sprung out, gleaming in the morning sun. At that moment, Kaleah felt really stupid for not realizing this in the beginning; Kitten's claws were made of metal, and metal attracts electricity. So she smiled.

" Dudes, what's going on? " Beast Boy asked due to the silence among the foes, " Why's everyone so quiet? "

" Because B, we're gunna win. " Kaleah simply said.

Now it was Catgirl's turn to laugh out loud. " You think you're gunna win? I'd like to see you try. "

This was a challenge neither Kaleah or Starfire could resist. Kaleah started it by grabbing a nearby car and throwing it at Catgirl. In retaliation, she totalled the car with her very sharp claws. Starfire came in pelting Catgirl and her surroudings with starbolts. When Starfire got too close, Catgirl was able to snip off some hair, and give the alien a new wound. When Kaleah raised her right arm, a surge of pain coursed up and down the arm. Up til now, she had not noticed the whip-lash courtesy of Kitten. With only one arm able to move freely, she'd be at a disadvantage.

" You will surrender and peacefully go to jail. " Starfire said not in an orderly manner, but meaning that it was going to happen. " If not, Leah and I will defeat you in battle. "

" Got that right. " Kaleah smiled. " No one in a _pink wanna-be Cat Woman suit_ is gunna beat us. " But there still was the problem of getting close enough because from her distance, Catgirl could easily evade.

Starfire spotted Kaleah's arm problem and went ahead to bring down Catgirl. Starbolts and cat nip dotted the air, with the occasional flick of a pink whip. Kaleah would've blasted Catgirl into the next millenium but she was too close to Starfire. She stood there, her hand ready to fire but with no chance to fire. Raven and Robin began to tell her to get in there and make a move. With all the pressure, Kaleah began to calculate her next move. But before she could finish, Catgirl sent Starfire flying into space.

" Do something Kaleah! " Raven yelled.

Before her brain started to jog, Catgirl pounced on her like a starving wolf who had just been giving fresh meat. With one hand, Catgirl grabbed hold of Kaleah's throat and the claws jutted out of the other. The blades came at her throat but just in time, Kaleah grabbed them. The sharp edges sliced into her fingers and palms but she was not going to let go. Then there was a problem; her right arm was in excruciating pain and it went numb instantly. Catgirl pressed down harder with her hand, the claws cutting deeper into Kaleah's hand.

" Who did you think you were? " Catgirl laughed. " I'm gunna kill you first, then the rest of them. "

" Urgh...You...Wish... " Kaleah snickered.

A flying object whizzed by and very accurately lopped off Catgirl's collar. She did hesitate but did not retract her claws from Kaleah's neck. In the air, Kaleah saw a familiar purple and red figure. Starbolts rained down from above, most of them crashing down on Catgirl. A mailbox, covered in black, followed by a splurge of blue, knocked Catgirl off of and away from Kaleah. The collar, that now lay useless, was the source of power for the yarnball and the wierd belt buckle. Since it was destroyed, Cyborg and Raven were set free. As for Beast Boy, it took him awhile to get over the fact that it was cat litter, and it was extremely hard to rub off. A green snake curled itself around Catgirl, making sure she was completely secure.

" Looks like it's time to go home Catgirl. " Robin smirked.

" Home as in back to juvie. " Cyborg added while he was checking his systems.

--

Kaleah waved to the high-security car as it drove Catgirl away. Most of the blood on her hand had dried up and the wounds clotted. Behind her, Beast Boy and Cyborg were discussing how to celebrate their unusual, yet fantastic, victory over Catgirl. Kaleah took this oppurtunity to annouce her departure.

" Guys, I can't stay. I need to head back to Avalon City to visit Ferrah and Arabella. "

" But you can't leave now! We just totally kicked Kitten's pink catty butt! " BB whined.

" Yes, and you are damaged! You must let Cyborg tend to your wounds. " Starfire pointed out.

" You should be one to talk, you're hurt too Starfire. " Kaleah chuckled.

" How about this, you stay the night and leave in the morning? " Robin suggested.

Even if she had wanted to leave, Kaleah couldn't since it looked like Starfire would strap her down if she did.

--

Kaleah sat on the roof, staring at the spot where the sun would be rising from. Her backpack rested on the ground next to her. She was planning to leave after sunrise, before anyone woke up. She hated saying goodbye, not knowing if she'd ever be back. She sat straighter when the orange-yellow glow of the sun began to peek from the horizon. She was so captured by the sunrise that she hadn't noticed Robin standing next to her.

" Oh! Morning. " she smiled.

" Morning. " he repeated. " Is your hand better? "

" Yeah...You know, when Kitten had my pinned down, I really thought I was going to die right there. I finally realized, I don't want to die, not yet. " Tears began to roll down her cheeks. " I used to think 18 years would be enough, but now I know that it's not even close. "

Robin bent down and wiped away a tear. Kaleah was distracted for a moment, but kept on talking. " I wonder what it would be like, if I wasn't born the way I was. Would I be with Nicky and my parents right now? Would I have a normal life? Go to highschool, shopping with my friends, eat dinner with my family every night. But, there's always a but, I would not have met Arabella, Ferrah, the Titans, and all the others. Then I wonder if I wasn't going to die at 18, what would my future be like? Would I get into college? What about a job? Would I get married? If I did, would I have children? Would I be a good mother?

" The bad part about all this is that no one can understand. Even if they try real hard, they can't and they never would. They try to understand what it'd be like to be in my shoes and feel my pain, but they can't. It's because they don't know when they're going to leave this world, they know they have years and years to use. When I see some poeple, just wasting their time, I just want to punch them. They don't know how to cherish what they've got, and that's the sad part. Some day, when they're older, they'll regret what they've done. But I don't have that time to look back. "

Robinlet her words sinkin. They made him think about his future, and what he was going to do with therest of his life. He felt like he was experiencing awhole different side of Kaleah. This must be why everyone else thought she' be great for the team. She wasn't always crazy.A sudden idea hit him.

" Stay with us. Don't leave and we, Cyborg, Raven, Starfire, and I, can search for a way to reverse this. "

Kaleah sighed. " I highly doubt that. Ferrah and Arabella have been trying for years, and still no result. Speaking of them, I'd better get going. "

She began to lift off when Robin grabbed her arm and handed her a communicator. " If you're going to be a Titan, you're going to need this. "

--

One month later...

Though it was late into the night, Starfire found Robin in the gym, viciously punching the punching bags. He stopped for a moment to acknowledge her presence but immediately resumed his activity.

" Robin, when did things change for us? " Starfire asked, stopping all his actions.

His mouth opened, but nothing came out. Feelings were never his strong point besides, he didn't know what to say. He couldn't blame this on a bad guy, though Dr. Light might've worked. No, the situation was more delicate than difusing a bomb.

" Star... " Robin scratched the back of his neck. " I just don't think it's a good idea for us to be involved. You'd always be in danger. " Pretty lame considering that their job was to fight off danger.

" I do not care Robin. We have not had any problems before. "

" Starfire... " His tone of voice told her all she needed to know. He wasn't interested, simple as that.

" You do not need to comfort me. Things are not forever, I am no longer the one you care most about. " Starfire was so correct that it struck Robin wordless for awhile.

" I'm sorry. " he mumbled, bowing his head.

Starfire put a hand on his shoulder, the started to leave. But before she did, she said, " You have done nothing wrong Robin. People change-- and so have you. Good night. "

The doors made their airy whoosh as they closed behind Starfire. She left him alone to think about things. Why had his feelings for Starfire changed so suddenly? Was it...? It was that same saying that haunted everyone at some point in their lives, " You don't know what you've got till it's gone.

--


	5. All We Really Need is Time

A Broken Birth

Chapter Five : All We Really Need Is Time

Two months pass...

Have you ever had one of those dark, rainy days where you don't want to do anything but sleep? Well today was one of those gloomy days and the Titans hoped that no criminal or villian would surface themselves. Of course it was just wishful thinking because Plasmus chose that day to break loose and attack science labs. Starfire flipped open her commuicator and tried to page Kaleah, a habit that she picked up after Kaleah left. They all hoped that someday Kaleah would respond and tell them she was coming back.

They came in on Plasmus drinking a barrel of chemical waste and holding another barrel of acids. What ever happened to plain old sewage water? As soon as he emptied the first barrel, he threw it at the Titans.

" By adding water, " Cyborg said while he sprayed Plasmus with water, " you can neutrelize an acid, or atleast raise it's pH value. "

Plasmus looked no different covered in water. His goey arm stretched out and flicked Cyborg out a window. He picked up another container of waste and drank. Who knows what he drank but he grew so much that he crashed through the ceiling. Robin thew some exploding balls that only seemed to tickle the blob. His arms flailed about, breaking down the ceiling, also giving himself more room to move around. The cold rain poured down on the unspirited teens, only making this job more of a drag.

" This is going to be one very long day. " Raven grumbled as she generated a shield around herself.

A bolt of lightning, out of pure luck, struck down on Plasmus, creating a giant gaping hole down his head. It did seem to cause him some pain but he just sloshed back to normal. Cyborg was saying something about how that bolt didn't seem too natural when Plasmus presented him with a glob of muck. Just nasty. Starfire was bombarding Plasmus with green energy when he shot muck again, but this time the gunk hardened. Starfire struggled for a moment before breaking free.

" Oh man, a new attack for the bad guys while we have nothing up our sleeves. " Beast Boy groaned.

Suddenly, another intense flash nicked Plasmus right in the gut. This time, Cyborg was positive this wasn't just luck. He looked up in the direction of the lightning and caught sight of a white figure. The white dot dove down from the dark sky, aiming directly at Plasmus. Closer and closer it got and just when it looked like it would crash into the ground, it shot up in a spiral around the criminal. Streaks and flecks of red and white swirled around Plasmus like a tornado, mixing with his grimey outer appearance.

" I know it's not just me when I say that those colors are extremely familiar. " Cyborg grinned.

Though he may be a mutant, Plasmus was a lot smarter than Cinderblock and Overload. He had adjusted his eyes to the tornado's speed, and with a snap of his wrist, he knocked down whatever that was causing the tornado.

" Ugh, and I thought seeing Adonis in his underwear was gross. " Kaleah moaned as she flicked off the Plasmus residue. When she got up, all the rest slide off, revealing a long white coat.

" What are you wearing, and why? " BB remarked.

Now the real work began. Everyone was jumping, twirling, flipping, doing anything in their power to evade the flying muck. Kaleah tried to explain while she was doing a cartwheel. " Even though water conducts electricity, too much can short it out. " She flew up, away from the commotion. " So if I get soaked in water, it'll short out all my powers-even flight and super-strength. " A squirt of Plasmus' new attack glued and hardened itself on Kaleah's arms, pinning her to the wall.

Robin came to her aid with a Bird-A-Rang and began to chip at the rock-like material. Kaleah, who was misted with rain, didn't have enough power to break out and Starfire was busy at the time. Kaleah opened her mouth to tell him she'd get out but he looked so determined, so heart-set on getting her out that she couldn't bring herself to say it. He had lopped off more than half when Kaleah ripped her arm away from the wall. Together, they began to work on her other arm, and lightning wasn't working too well.

" Okay, let's go. " Robin instructed as the last chunk fell off.

Now it was Raven and Beast Boy who were molded together by Plasmus. Starfire was distracting Plasmus while Cyborg tried to unearth the other two. Kaleah could feel her powers slipping away slowly and knew they'd better wrap up. Robin was tossing bunches of disks that sunk into Plasmus' skin. She didn't know what they would do but she charged them up, causing a massive explosion. Sadly, it did nothing but blow him to pieces that snaked back together. A huge gust of wind blew off Kaleah's hood, splattering her face with rain. In a last effort, before being completely soaked, she flew up til she was atleast 5 feet away from Plasmus' head, and struck him with both red and white powers.

" Just hit him with what you've got. " Cyborg said, firing his cannons at Plasmus too.

Starfire continued with her Starbolts, Robin with his energy disks, but BB and Rae were still stuck. All the attacks mixed into one, making another firework explosion. Kaleah looked down afterwards, and lying among the purple goo, was a sleeping man. She began to cheer for their victory while spinning around like a ballerina in the rain. In her happiness, she forgot about what happened when she got soaking wet. She let loose some interestingly colorful words and phrases as she began to fall.

" Gotcha. " Kaleah opened her eyes and shut her mouth to realized that Robin had caught her, saving her from becoming one with the ground.

" Thank the lords! Who knows what could've happened if you hadn't caught me. " Kaleah grinned, hopped out of his arms, hoping to get a high five from Cyborg.

But she couldn't something, more like someone, locked onto her arm and whirled her around. The next thing she knew, Robin had his arms encircled around her waist, his lips pressed up against her own. An atonished expression found it's way onto Kaleah's face. Her arms hung limply at her sides; her head still trying to compute what just happened. A gasp from the vicinity of Starfire finished the equation; she tried to pry away from Robin but it only caused him to tighten his grip.

" Robin we shouldn't...Starfire and...The rain... " Kaleah uttered fragments of what she wanted to say.

In the months where Kaleah was gone, Robin found that a lot of things reminded him of her. When Cyborg was playing one of his online battle games, he could imagine Kaleah grumbling over the fact that she lost. He would see one of Raven's old magic books on the table, and vision Kaleah reading it as a way to understand Raven some more. If Silkie writhed by, he could hear her voice, trying to teach the poor mutant a trick.

" I'm not letting go, " Robin said sternly. " and I don't plan to. I like you, I like you a lot. "

Suddenly, Robin was torn away from Kaleah by Cyborg, leaving her in the rain, in a daze. Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy surrounded the Boy Wonder.

" Dude, what's going on? " Beast Boy thrust his arms into the air in question.

" What're you kissing Kaleah for? " Cyborg said before Robin could answer Beast Boy.

" Star's a great girl, I know that, but she's not the girl for me. " This was Robin's flat response; no more questions asked.

Kaleah stood in the exact spot, in the middle of the intersection, where Robin had left her. Starfire was on the brink of crying, her eyes brimmed with tears. Robin wasn't the reason, it was Kaleah. Never in her life would she think it was her friend who took Robin from her. Starfire stormed up to Kaleah and asked, well more like demandedm " How long? How long has this treachery gone on? "

The green luminensce of Starfire's eyes brought back Kaleah's focus.

" Star what're...? "

" _How long?_ "

" I've like Robin for a long time but I swear it was one-sided. " Kaleah cried in defense. " I've never done anything under-handed; this was the entire reason why I left! Star I -- "

The alien raised a green fist to Kaleah's face. " On Tamaran, this situation would be dealt with severely. You are deemed vlsalurck and sentenced to rot in the dungeons. "

" _This isn't Tamaran_. Just stop, you've got this all wrong! " Kaleah shouted, making a very clear point.

Starfire's fist disappeared, her eyes returning to normal. " You are right, this is not Tamaran. " she sighed.

" Starfire, _I swear on what's left of my life_, that I did nothing to take away Robin. I left to avoid this kind of problem. You're my friend and I'd never do that to you. "

The Tamaranian princess smiled.

--

Kaleah was back and staying as a permanent member of the Titans. Everyone was excited, knowing she chose to spend her last days with them, especially Robin. But after the moment with Starfire, Kaleah began to act as if she was no longer interested in Robin. Cyborg, who had always been like an older brother to Star, was mad at Robin at first, but forgave him eventually. They supported Robin but Kaleah ignored every move he tried to make. He was pretty obvious -he wasn't purposely making himself obvious, he was just bad at this stuff- but Kaleah acted as if she didn't like him anymore. The Boy Wonder was about to die of frustration and Starfire couldn't help but feel like this was her fault.

" Kaleah, may I ask you a question? "

" Uh, sure Starfire. "

" If you like Robin, why are you avoiding him? Can you not see he is very hurt? " Starfire asked innocently.

" I... "

Starfire didn't wait for Kaleah to give an answer and left. The questions haunted Kaleah throughout the day, and long into the night. She was so disturbed that she couldn't sleep. It was about midnight when Kaleah thew a jacket over her pj's, a red T-Shirt and white basketball shorts, and flew out into the living room. When the doors opened automatically, bright light filled Kaleah's eyes, making her squint. She could hear the T.V on, but the volume was very low. It sounded like some cheesy microwave commercial was playing, and when her sight returned, it was confirmed.

" You can't sleep either? " asked Robin, who was sitting on the couch.

" Uh-huh, Starfire can say somethings that just won't leave you alone. " Kaleah sighed as she took a seat next to Robin. " What're you watching? "

" Some horror flick called, ' In the Dead of Night '. " Robin replied.

" Sounds good, mind if I watch too? " Kaleah sounded so thrilled.

That question kind of stunned Robin. This was probably the longest they've been in the same room together, and the longest conversation they've shared after her return. Robin popped some popcorn and Kaleah got the soda. The movie started out in a normal city where everything seemed peaceful. Then again, that's how all the movies start out, then something goes horribly wrong and mass chaos breaks out. This was an extremely blood and gory movie, meaning that Kaleah spent most of the movie with her face glued to Robin's arm.

" Was there a point to watching this when you weren't even looking most of the time? " Robin laughed as they rolled the credits.

Kaleah's tense body loosened up and relaxed when she knew it was all over. She sighed, " The point was because I couldn't sleep and after watching _that_ I'm _not_ going to fall asleep anytime tonight. "

" I'll stay with you. "


	6. And Then

A Broken Birth

Chapter Six : And Then...

Kaleah blushed, letting go of Robin's arm. It suddenly occurred to her that Robin was her first kiss, and in the rain too. Now he was offering to spend the night awake on her account. She suddenly felt very self-concious that they were in the same room, alone, at night, sitting right next to each other. The feelings she had been trying to hide began to bubble out and panic washed over her.

" Um, you don't need too. I'm feeling a little sleepy right now so I'm going to go back to my room and try to sleep. " Kaleah's voice wobbled as she spoke.

She practically jumped up from her seat as if someone pinched her butt. Robin also got up with her. She stood there with her back facing him, wanting to tell him everything but she knew she shouldn't. That was beside the fact that her legs felt like oatmeal. A few seconds ticked by before she remembered she could fly. But she couldn't, Robin's hand grabbed hers, and to be honest, it felt good.

" Why? " he asked softly. Kaleah closed her eyes, wishing she could be anywhere else right now. " I thought you felt the same. "

" Felt. I used to, but not anymore. I'm sorry Robin. " Kaleah lied. " Can you please let me go now? "

" No. I don't believe you. " Robin's fingers crossed through Kaleah's. " Turn around, look me in the eye, and tell me that. Then I'll believe you. "

Kaleah sighed and turned around to face Robin. She inhaled a shaky breath and lifted her head. She raised her eyes to look into Robin's mask, knowing that he was probably looking straight back at her. Her hands balled into tight fists; the beads on her bracelet making small jingles.

" Wuh...We... " Kaleah couldn't say it; nothing in the world couldn've gotten her to say it. She gave up, she thrust her arms around Robin and hugged him like there was no tomorrow. " I can't say it... "

Robin returned the embrace, he could feel his entire body relax. He had really thought she'd reject him. No one said a word, Kaleah just wanted to have Robin hold her and vice versa. Suddenly, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire, and Raven were in the room with them, right when Robin kissed Kaleah on the head. He saw first since Kaleah had her face buried in his chest.

" Nighttime cuddling? " Beast Boy grinned sweetly.

" This is glorious! " Starfire beamed.

--

We all want this to be a fairy tale ending where Kaleah and Robin live happily ever after. But we all know there's a bittersweet conclusion. Let me tell you this, Kaleah's last year and a half alive was probably her best. Her greatest victory as a Titan was probably the whole Catgirl episode. Right now, the Titans were taking down Johnny Rancid who had tried to deface Kaleah's little memorial. You could not imagine how steamed Robin was. Actually, many of the civilians were angry too, since Kaleah had become friends with most of them. The police hauled Johnny away in cuffs, leaving the Titans standing with the memorial. It was a small lightning bolt on the beach, in Kaleah's favorite spot. Robin stooped over to wipe off some algae and something purely white shone in the sunlight. Encircling his left wrist, was Kaleah's bracelet.

--

_June 8 -12:01am_

_Robin sat there, with Kaleah in his arms. She looked as if she had fallen asleep but in truth, she had passed on. The beads of her bracelet, now solely white, sparkled in the moonlight. She had left Robin to reminisce of their last moments together._

_--REWIND--_

_11:30pm_

_Kaleah sat with her back leaning on Robin's chest. The night was cool so they had wrapped themselves with some blankets. For about half an hour, they had been sitting in complete silence. Nothing but the sound of the waves crashing against the tiny island shore could be heard. Robin truly didn't know what to say at this point. He wanted to tell her he loved her but something held back._

_" Enjoy this; you're making it too serious. "_

_Half-heartedly, he laughed. " So I've been told. " People called him serious so many times, that there were literally too many to count._

_11:58pm_

_Kaleah's head lay against Robin's chest, listening to his heartbeat. Hers was desperately trying to follow, but it was weaker, slower. A wave of sadness washed over her, but she didn't let it show. Something soft and warm grazed her cheeks. It didn't take long for her to realize it was Robin's lips. She felt the exact same sensation as he pressed his lips down on hers and, she smiled into the kiss. Kaleah was the one to break the kiss; her head fell slightly and her eyes shut. Robin assumed she was just relaxing herself._

_" Kaleah, I love you,. " he whispered._

_Her hands that were on his, started to slip away. Her entire body relaxed into a state of endless slumber. Robin didn't know if she had heard him or not, and he regretted not telling her till now. He assumed she would know. He pulled her back up to him, holding her tenerly. Softly he planted a kiss to her temple, and let his tears flow freely. Slowly, he picked her up, forgetting about the blankets, and sighed. In the silence, he heard some noises, the sound of something ceramic-like hitting the floor. He looked down to find white beads, the beads from Kaleah's bracelets, spread all over._

--

He brought Kaleah down to the infirmary where Cyborg was waiting. Beast Boy, Raven, and Starfire stood at the doors with their heads bowed. But anyone could tell that Beast Boy, Starfire, andCyborgwere crying and Raven was mourning. After handing over Kaleah, he went back up to the roof to pick up all the beads. Eighteen beads for eighteen years, and of the eighteen, Robin had less than three with her. The ring of his commuincator broke the midnight quiet.

" Robin! Get down here right now! " Cyborg screamed at him.

--

" So this means... " Raven trailed off, not sure if she had gotten the concept.

" Yes, it means Kaleah isn't dead. She's in a prolonged comatose state. " Cyborg grinned.

" Is that a good thing? " Robin's tone indifferent.

" Partially because I think there can, and will be a cure for her. "

--

For four years, Kaleah lay in the bed in her room. Just recently, Cyborg who had joined forces with Arabella and Ferrah made a serum that was hypothesized to work, and gave it to Kaleah. Since that day, in his free time, Robin would sit at her bedside and just hope. There were days when he felt her hand twitch, and saw her eyes moving under their lids. But when he had frantically rushed to Cyborg, told him to run diagnostics, the stats came out the same as before.

He took Kaleah's hand in his, holding it up to his forehead. He closed his eyes as a random funny thought crossed his mind, making his lips curl into a smile. Kaleah had convinced him to take her out for a few hours, like a normal date, but very short. She wouldn't let him go out in his uniform and pratically forced him into a casual dress shirt and jeans. The only thing she did allow him to wear was his mask, having the whole secret identity and all. Kaleah came out of her room in the same top but capris instead of shorts, and her hair pulled into a ponytail.

--

_They really didn't know what to do so Robin suggested a walk. It was a nice day, the sun was out and the breeze was gentle. Now, if Robin weren't wearing his mask, there'd be a lot less stares._ _They walked and talked about science. Yes, it was a weird topic to be talking about, but it was something they had in common. Robin was able to talk science to Kaleah and she'd actually understand, unlike a certain green friend. But that wasn't the weirdest part, Kaleah began to talk about the physicology concept of something and she lost him. She explained it to be something her guardians used to blather on and on about._

_Sadly, their get-together was cut short when their communicators rang simultaneously. It was some new guy who called himself Soundwave. He probably wore the funniest, and most like most original, costume the Titans had ever laid eyes on. He chose his colors to be dark purple and golden yellow. Earrings shaped like woofers dangled on his left ear lobe. The costume itself was the dark purple, and the decorations in the golden yellow. The decorations were mostly spirals; one on his chest, one on each of his forearms, the back of his hands, and the toes of his boots._

_Kaleah's face pinched together in her attempt to not burst out laughing. Robin, along with the other Titans, had gotten used to the excess laughing and/or taunting. But it did a lot to reduce the stress and pressure of many situations. The laughing stopped when Soundwave snapped his yellow-gloved fingers. The newsstand next to Kaleah exploded;shreds of pale paper floated in the air. She was blown into a car, leaving a very noticable dent._

_" I am Soundwave, but you can call me The Collector, " he declared. " I collect the legendary heros and heroines for my gallery, and I intend to start with the Teen Titans. All I need is the two of you, and I will be able to move on to others. "_

_" I'm sorry but the Titans are off the shelves, " said Robin._

_" We were never on the shelves in the first place, " Kaleah spat, rather disgusted at the man's hobby._

_" Then it is about time you're put back on the market! " Soundwave, or The Collector, clapped his hands together, generating a transparent soundwave shaped like a spiral. Kaleah put her arms infront of her in an X to block the oncoming impact. She was able to stand her ground, just that she slid back a few inches. A Bird-A-Rang sped by Soundwave's head but Soundwave skillfully dodged the sharp object._

_" What did you do to our friends? " Robin demanded as he sidestepped a current of soundwaves._

_Soundwave didn't answer but he did clap his hands at Kaleah again. This time she shattered his attack with and attack of her own. She threw her fist right into the center of the spiral, and it broke. He snapped his fingers and their air around Kaleah spontaneously combusted, sending her into flight. Robin engaged Soundwave in hand to hand combat but, it wasn't exactly fair since Soundwave benefitted with his powers. The fight goes on, and at one point Robin knocks him off his feet and Kaleah zaps the living daylights out of Soundwave._

--

He opens his eyes to discover a pair of glistening brown eyes looking back at him; these eyes told him that four years ago, on they night they were to close and never open again, his three little words were heard.

The End.


	7. Bonus Chapter

This was just something I had planned to put in when I first started to draft A Broken Birth. But then it didn't seem to fit anywhere so I decided to make it an extra. This is somewhere in the middle but not to the end and before RobinxKaleah.

A Broken Birth

Chapter Seven: Bonus Chapter: The Triumphant Return of Dr. Light

"Let her go Dr. Light! " Robin demanded.

Kaleah lay unconscious in Dr. Light's arms as a victim to knock-out gas. He drew out a small sphere and threw it to the ground, causing an explosion of light. The blinding light was too much for the human eyes, even too much for Tamaranian eyes. By the time sight returned to the Teen Titans, they were short one member.

"I don't see _why_ he even tries, " sighed Raven.

"Titans, move out; find Dr. Light and Kaleah."

--

"You have awaken, " noted Dr. Light.

Kaleah opened her eyes and tried to move a hand to attack but dozens of wires snapped off of her as she did. She saw that she was in a tube. Once she got over her surroundings, she sent out a charge of red and white. It was a bad idea; the power seemed to bounce off the walls and was sucked up through a vent over her head.

"Ah ah ah, right now, you are important to me like sunlight is to photosynthesis."

"Considering all your other light puns, this one is just pathetic! It's not even a pun!" Kaleah exclaimed.

"Okay, so I'm running short on catch phrases, sue me." Dr. Light opened his mouth to speak again.

"Before you tell me anything, let me guess—you're going to harness my electrical power for your own diabolical use." Kaleah smirked.

"W—what are you saying! I am not going to do that…" the sheepish looks on his face told Kaleah she was right.

"Wanna make a bet?" Kaleah asked.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"A bet."

"A bet."

"Yeah. A bet."

"On what?"

"This: If I get out before the other Titans get here, you're going to jail peacefully. If not, I'll be your battery pack for as long as you need me."

"Interesting…I accept, " he agreed.

Instead of using her powers like crazy, Kaleah floated in the tube while staring at the vent above her head and examining her wires. 15 minutes later, she took one wire and tore it open.

"That's expensive stuff!" shouted Dr. Light.

"Uh-huh…You ready to lose the bet?"

"What? You liar—"

"I. Don't. Lie. "

She turned her back so that Dr. Light couldn't see what she was doing. He walked around the tube only to have her turn her back to him again. When she was done, all she had done was braid the small blue, red, and yellow wires that were inside the bigger wire.

"…That's going to cost me the bet?"

"No…" Kaleah flexed her fingers and cracked her knuckles, "This is!" And she slammed her fist into the vent. Electricity sparked as Kaleah tore up the machinery above her head. For the final blow, she flew upward with both fist and her body surging with energy.

She dusted herself off and faced Dr. Light.

"I win."

--


End file.
